Fifty-Fifty
by Yemam2422
Summary: Mainly because I miss them and wish this is how that scene had ended, an M-rated alternate ending for Beth and Rio's negotiation in 2x6.


Rio studies Beth, confident and poised behind her office desk, a nameplate with a dated font claiming it as hers. Equal parts anger and arousal course through him, one fueling the other as she strong arms him into a 50/50 deal.

He bites his lip, unable to resist throwing sex into the mix, especially now that she has the upper hand. Sex is a vulnerability for a woman willing to have hot, dirty bathroom sex in a bar with her husband just feet away. In the art of negotiation, you have to leverage every weakness that presents itself. Everything is fair game.

"You look good behind that desk."

"Thank you." Her response is direct, reactionless.

"You'd look so much better on top of it."

It's a manipulation, but a fantasy too. His words come to life in his mind. He imagines lifting her onto the desk, sliding his hands under her dress, getting her off with his mouth, playing with her magnificent breasts as he fucked her. Then flipping her, bending her over and doing it again.

"Do we have a deal?" Beth responds coolly. Her mouth falling open for only a split second, reacting to the white-hot charge of arousal surging through her body.

"Mmm-hmmm," Rio nods, accepts defeat. At least for now.

They stand up, Beth walking around her desk to follow him out. But Rio stays where he his. He lost this battle but he can still pick a fight, force Beth to walk past in the small space between him and the desk. He unnerves her when he stands too close, mixes in sex and innuendo to the conversations. He's in the mood to push her buttons.

But she surprises him, stopping to face him, barely an inch between them. He holds her eyes. There's something different in them. Something he's never seen before. He can't name it. Some mix of power and mischief.

He's entirely unprepared when Beth takes a step forward. Then another. Forcing him back down into the chair. Then straddles him.

There's no excuse or explanation for what Beth is doing. She can play mind games with herself to rationalize this moment as a simple, logical choice. But she can't separate anything any more. What was personal versus business. Real versus a power play. What she knows is she isn't in the mood to hold back. She refused to in her negotiation with Rio and now not in the pleasure she'll allow herself. The pleasure she only cared about when Rio came in to her life, that he pulled to the surface. Her mind goes hazy at the feel of him, the hardness already pushing up against her, and she shoves aside all thoughts of anything except lust and want and heat as it combusts inside her.

Tension tightens Rio's muscles, his groin. He's immediately consumed by her, by that delicious citrusy scent that he now knows is her shampoo. It imprinted on him that night in the bar bathroom, her hair and neck the only points of access his lips could claim.

Beth doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to. Her hands talk for her. They travel across his chest, down his stomach. She traces his jawline. Her hands drift to his arms. He swallows hard when she strokes him over his jeans.

His eyes stay open, watching her, observing her exploration of him. He strains against her. He wants to touch her so badly, but he can tell she wants control so he gives it to her. Lets her tell him what she wants and how she wants it.

A hard grind of her hips against him is her answer.

"Fuck," Rio whispers. His head falls back when she doesn't stop, instead picks up the pace, grinding against the now rock-hard outline of his erection.

Beth moans when he mirrors her movements, pushing his hips up against her. Rio wants to kiss her, be inside her, but Beth's eyes are closed, her head fallen back, pleasure and torment mix on her beautiful face, lost in lust. Rio lets her find it. He can wait, give her what she needs. She wants 50/50. She got it. She wants to get off like this. He'll give it to her.

Rio can't remember the last time he dry humped anyone. A teenager, probably. But here they are, fucking with clothes on, and he was never more turned on. His hands slide under the hem of her dress, travel up her soft legs, over the wet lacy fabric of her panties. He dips a finger inside, she shudders, digs her nails into his shoulders. He spreads her legs wider to feel more of him, create more friction, help her find the perfect rhythm.

"Don't stop until you come." Rio's whisper is a mix of order and plea.

His words trigger a switch in her. She moves faster, wilder until she falls into his chest, cheeks flushed, body shuddering, panting into his neck.

When Beth shifts to lift herself off, Rio holds her in place, trails a finger along her face to push her hair away from her eyes. He finds them dazed, glossy with satisfaction.

Then Rio does what he wanted to do the night in the bathroom. What he wanted to do the instant she stood across from him. He kisses her. Hard. Sucking on her bottom lip, then the top. She tastes so good, like cocaine, heroine and alcohol all mixed together. He's high off her, an addiction forming. When she kisses him back, just as eager, it's like a hit, an injection straight into his blood.

Their kiss is raw and hungry. Back and forth, both of them greedy. He leads then she does, neither able to get enough. When she starts rocking against him again, he grabs her under her ass and stands up, wrapping her legs around his hips as he covers the short distance to her desk. Their bodies messily displace the knick-knacks and papers.

Rio was right. Beth does look good on top of the desk. She's panting, her lips swollen and red, blue eyes shining with desire. He wants to strip her naked, take his time, savor her. He thinks of all the things he wants to do with her, all the ways he wants to fuck her. But this grey cold office isn't the time or place.

Any doubt that they are on the same page is erased when Beth reaches down to unbutton his jeans, thrill in her eyes as she pulls out his cock, strokes down to the head, squeezing.

He pushes her dress up to her waist, yanks her panties off, purple this time. He grabs her hips, pulls her to the edge of the desk, rubs his tip against her, teasing, before pushing in. Beth hooks her legs around his waist, pulling him tighter, rocking up into him.

Even thought it's the second time now, Rio is still overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside her. Snug and hot and wet, clenching tight around him. He tilts her hips up and fucks her hard and deep. The room is filled with sounds of skin against skin, their sighs, moans and groans.

Rio is good at compartmentalizing. Business is business, and he'll do whatever it takes to come out on top. He has no problem separating emotion from any scenario. But Beth is different. Always has been. She turns him inside out, upside down. He wants to believe that this is the same as the bathroom. Two people getting each other out of their systems. But Rio is also observant. It's hard and fast and carnal, what they are doing, but they are making love.

As if to prove himself wrong, he changes his pace. Fucks her faster, with an intense, wild need to make her come. And he does. Her back arches off the desk, her hips rock uncontrollably, her nails dig into him. He watches her orgasm move through her in a beautiful full-body tremble. His release comes right after, his own body shaking on top of hers.

He has to stop himself from telling her it's never been this good for him. It will never be this good for her with anyone else. It's more than just sex. Except it can't be.


End file.
